What comes out of a Wild Night?
by js2801
Summary: Hermione going to get married. Her cousins and friends take her out for a wild e what happens. Read and Review.


**What comes out of a Wild Night?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:-<span> I had this idea in my mind for a very long time. Just hope you would like it. Apologies in advance for any possible spelling and grammar mistakes and also for any possible missing word.**

* * *

><p>"Hermione, hurry up or you would miss all the fun." Nicole Granger shouted.<p>

"Coming, just give me a minute." Hermione shouted back from her room.

"I didn't know she takes this long to get ready." Amelia Granger commented.

"I told her to get ready around an hour back. What the hell was she doing for last one hour?" Nicole said irritably.

"Oh normally she doesn't. She must have lost herself in reading some book again." Ginny Weasley said knowingly.

"Hermione and her books. Trust her to read a book even today." Amelia said. "I am surprised that any bloke would even agree to marry her when she is already in love with her books." She finished.

"You should not worry about it. He is absolutely in love with his bookworm." Luna said dreamily.

"Nicole, how did you even managed to convince Hermione to do this? She absolutely detests night clubs. She would have very much spent her time reading the books rather than going out to any club." Ginny said in amazed voice.

"That's why she needs to go out and have some fun. She is going to get married next week. She must have some fun before she is tied down forever." Nicole replied.

Ginny nodded.

"Hermione" Nicole shouted again.

"Coming…coming. Don't bawl like a banshee." Hermione said as she came down.

Hermione was wearing a simple short sleeve black top with waist tie cords and a loose fitting dark blue jean. Her curly brown hairs were simply tied in a low ponytail and her face was devoid of any make-up.

"You are going to go to a night club like this." Nicole said as she looked at Hermione.

Hermione fidgeted a bit under her scrutinizing eyes. She looked at other girls. They all were either wearing partially revealing dresses. Ginny was wearing a forest green short dress. Luna was wearing a black halter neck knee-length dress. Nicole was also wearing a strapless black knee-length dress and Amelia was wearing a blood red halter top and a short black jean skirt. Their hairs were styled differently.

"Why? What's wrong with it? I am comfortable with this." Hermione said nervously.

Nicole simply rolled her eyes. She knew her cousin wasn't comfortable in revealing dresses which was the purpose of this night, to go wild and enjoy it to its fullest.

"Ok. Since you agreed to go out today, we can be a bit lenient in your dressing." Nicole said.

"Now come on, let's go and go wild." Amelia said excitedly as she made her way to the front door.

"Aunty Jean, we are leaving." Nicole said loudly.

Mrs. Granger came out of her study room.

"Ok dears. Enjoy the evening." Mrs. Granger said as she came to the front door.

"Yeah mom." Hermione said dejectedly which clearly showed she would have been anywhere but at any night club.

"Come on love. I am sure you will enjoy it." Mrs. Granger said lovingly, kissing her daughter's forehead.

After that five of them left together. They hired 2 cabs and made their way to club.

* * *

><p>Hermione, Amelia and Ginny sat in one while Luna and Nicole sat in another one.<p>

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Weren't you listening?" Ginny asked annoyingly.

"We are going to a new club _Moonlight_. It's on other side of the city." Amelia said, answering her question. Hermione nodded.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, was going to get married in next few days. Hermione was living with her fiancé. But since only few days were left in the wedding, Hermione's mom wanted her to live with her family until the wedding.<p>

Her twin blonde cousins Nicole and Amelia had come to London before scheduled time of their arrival to attend the wedding. They wanted to spend some more time with their favorite cousin before she got married. They were staying with Hermione and her parents at Granger's residence.

Tonight they along with Hermione's friends Luna and Ginny were taking Hermione out for a wild night which was kind of a bachelorette party for Hermione. Her cousins didn't know that Hermione, Ginny and Luna were witches and Hermione wanted to keep it that way.

Hermione was reluctant to go out but finally gave in under furious gaze of her cousin Nicole Granger.

* * *

><p>"Here we are." Amelia said as cab stopped in front of a large club. Three of them stepped out and paid to cab driver. Few minutes later Luna and Nicole arrived as well.<p>

"Welcome to your bachelorette night Hermione." Nicole said gesturing towards the club entrance.

Hermione sighed. "Then lead the way dear cousin." Hermione said, gathering all her Gryffindor courage.

"Harry and Ron wouldn't believe that you are finally entering a night club." Ginny whispered smugly. Hermione glared at her and Ginny immediately went quiet which was a lot better than facing her friend's rage.

Five of them entered the club together.

"Wow" Ginny said with awe.

Hermione had to agree with that. Club was pretty large and made her feel at ease. Different lights adorned the club in different sides. Club had a dark look but still had a little bright look as well. It had a large dance floor where couples were dancing on some fast music.

Many eyes tuned to the five girls which had just entered the club. Many guys were giving them suggestive looks. But girls ignored them.

"Look there is an empty table." Nicole said, leading the way.

"Did you saw that guy was looking at me?" Amelia said in giddy voice pointing towards a handsome blond as they made their way to the table.

"It's great. Isn't it?" Luna said looking around.

"Yeah. It looks like that club is having a smashing success." Hermione said as she looked around to see the crowd.

"So what would you like to do now Hermione?" Amelia said. "This night is about you."

"Huh? I…I don't know. It's my first time at a place like this." Hermione said uncertainly.

"Let's dance." Ginny said animatedly.

"Dance? You know I don't dance." Hermione said worriedly.

"Ginny's right. Tonight let go of all your worries and open up yourself." Luna said enthusiastically.

"But I think firstly we should get something to drink and we all can hit the dance floor together." Nicole suggested.

Amelia wrinkled her nose. "I am not going to dance with a girl. I want a guy." She said whiningly.

"You know she's right." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Hermione there are so many handsome guys. Have your pick and go wild. You may never get another chance to be with another guy. If you want you can even shag him. Have one night stand." Ginny said with a naughty glint in her eyes.

Nicole scowled at Ginny. "Don't get wrong ideas in my cousin's mind." She said looking at the red-haired girl.

But then she smiled and looked at Hermione. "But I agree. Pick a guy and rock the dance floor." Nicole said with a naughty grin.

"Yes Hermione, then I can also dance with that boy. Otherwise Nicole will never let me do that." Amelia said looking at the same blond guy who was eyeing her previously.

"You all are crazy. I am not going to do any such thing." Hermione said in a determined voice.

"If you don't pick up, we will do it for you." Ginny said with a knowing look.

"No way." Hermione said resolutely.

"Sorry dear cousin. But you have no choice in this matter. You have to do what we say." Nicole said very sweetly. But her eyes were stern.

"Have some fun Hermione." Ginny said with a pat on Hermione's back.

"What about that guy?" Amelia said pointing towards a guy with short brown hair and well built body, who was sitting on the next table with his friends.

"Nah he's too bulky." Nicole said, dismissing the idea.

"What about him?" Nicole said pointing towards the bar where a handsome guy with dirty blond hair and fit body, was sitting alone looking towards their table.

"You are picking wrong guys. None of them are Hermione's type." Ginny said as she looked around for the right guy for her friend.

"Look you all go and dance. I'll sit here and enjoy." Hermione said trying to distract others from searching some strange guy for her to dance.

But no one paid any heed to her and kept looking around.

"What about him?" Luna said with a wide smile pointing towards a guy at the bar again, where some new guys and girls had just joined the guy who was sitting alone earlier.

Hermione, Ginny, Nicole and Amelia looked towards where Luna was gesturing.

"Wow, he's so handsome." Amelia said dreamily.

"Luna I have to say you have picked the perfect one." Ginny said looking at the guy who was busy talking to his friends. Nicole and Amelia nodded in agreement.

"Who are you talking about?" Hermione asked. She couldn't see the guy from her seating position.

"Come here" Ginny said as she stood up and motioned Hermione to sit in her chair. Hermione did as was told and then she looked at the guy.

Hermione's eyes were wide open in surprise as she looked at the guy. Hermione didn't say anything as she looked at the guy.

"You know if you don't want to go with him. I can." Amelia said covetously as she looked at the guy with ravenous look in her eyes.

"No I will go." Hermione said loudly, a little bit too loudly.

"Let's go to the bar." Hermione said decisively as she stood up. She was still eyeing the guy at the bar.

"Yeah, there we can have a closer look at him." Amelia said in frivolously as she got up as well.

* * *

><p>Five of them reached to the bar and ordered their drinks. Hermione ordered non-alcoholic drink while other ordered alcoholic ones. Nicole, Luna and Ginny took the stools to sit at the bar while Hermione and Amelia remained standing near them. They started sipping their drinks.<p>

"So Hermione what are you going to do now? Many other girls are looking at him. You better make your move fast." Ginny asked with a smirk on her face.

Hermione looked at her. "Well I should go and ask him for a dance then." Hermione replied with ease as she sipped her drink.

Before anyone else could say anything, Hermione finished her drink in one gulp.

"Here I go." Hermione said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she left her group and made her way to the group which was standing just a few seats away from her.

Hermione made her way confidently, to the guy whom she was going to ask for the dance. His friends were standing with him taking in their drinks.

Nicole and Amelia looked surprised at their cousin's attitude while Luna and Ginny had self-satisfied smirk on their faces.

"Do you think she would get him to dance with her?" Nicole asked. As far as she knew about her cousin, she was an introvert and to approach a stranger on her own was very difficult for her. But today her body language was telling a completely different story.

Nicole and Amelia saw from afar as their cousin went straight to that guy and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and smiled at Hermione. Hermione leaned toward the guy and said something in his ear. He smiled again and nodded. He placed his drink on the bar and took Hermione's hand leading her to the dance floor. It was a slow song. Hermione placed her hands around the guy's neck and that guy pulled Hermione close to him, holding her by waist. He pulled her as close as possible.

"Wow I didn't know she had it in her to get him so quickly to dance with her." Nicole said with awed voice.

"You have no idea what else she could do with that guy." Ginny said looking over to where Hermione was dancing.

After sometime the same blond guy who was earlier looking at Amelia, came to ask her for dance. Amelia immediately left. Soon Nicole, Ginny and Luna too were on the dance floor with some random guys shaking their bodies with the rhythm.

To their surprise Hermione kept dancing with that guy. In actuality she had spent entire evening with that bloke.

Nicole and Luna were tired, so they left the floor after thanking their dance partners. But Ginny and Amelia continued dancing.

Nicole and Luna were sitting at the bar, soothing their parched throats with drinks. Just then Nicole saw Amelia hurrying up towards them.

"You won't believe what I saw just now." Amelia said panting a bit, as she tried to control her breathing.

"What?" Nicole asked curiously.

"Hermione was kissing that bloke. Oh god! And what a steamy kiss that was." Amelia with enchanting look in her eyes.

"What?" Nicole said, looking stunned.

"Oh don't worry. Hermione can do a lot more with him than just kissing." Luna said in her usual dreamy voice as she sipped her drink.

Both Nicole and Amelia looked at their cousin's unusual friend.

"What you mean?" Amelia asked with confused voice.

"Nothing" Luna said with a shrug and was lost in her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Sometime later Ginny came to join them.<p>

"Did you saw Hermione kissing that bloke?" Amelia asked.

Ginny looked at her. "Yeah. She's having fun with that guy." Ginny said dismissively as she ordered her drink.

"And that is ok with her?" Nicole asked with astonished look.

"Yeah. Why? What's wrong?" Ginny asked with a frown on her face.

"I mean she's getting married. And from what Aunty Jean told me, it's a love marriage. So why is she kissing other bloke? Isn't it a kind of cheating?" Nicole asked in casual manner.

Before Ginny could reply, Hermione joined them.

"Hey" she said breathlessly. Her face was red and her lips looked a bit swollen.

"Looks like you are enjoying immensely." Nicole said sarcastically. She never expected her cousin to be like this, making out with another guy when she was going to get married in just few days. Her idea of wild night was about dancing and getting completely pissed off, not snogging or shagging some other guy. And it looked like Hermione had exactly that on her mind.

"Oh yes. He's so cute." Hermione said mischievously.

"Well I am here to tell you that I am going out with him at his place. I'll be back at home by morning. So when you are done just leave without me." Hermione said.

"You are going to sleep with him." Amelia said with wide eyes.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "It's none of your business, what I do?" Hermione said a bit crossly.

"You are going to get married in few days. I thought you loved your fiancé." Nicole added, trying to defend Amelia.

Hermione didn't reply as she looked at the entrance where that guy with whom she had spent her evening, was waving at her. Hermione waved back.

"Look I have to leave now. I'll talk to you lot in the morning." Hermione said in rushed voice and left to meet the bloke.

"I just don't believe it." Nicole said looking incredulous as she stared at Hermione going towards the club's entrance. There she kissed that bloke lightly and left with him.

"It's already late. I think we should make our way to home as well. You both can stay with us tonight." Nicole said to Ginny and Luna.

"Ok" Ginny said.

After that four of them left the club and went back to Granger's residence. When they reached to the home Mr. And Mrs. Granger asked about Hermione. Ginny took Mrs. Granger to the side and said something to her that others were not able to hear. When they came back she looked satisfied with Ginny's explanation and didn't ask anything further. Later when Nicole and Amelia asked Ginny about what she said to Mrs. Granger, Ginny simply smiled and said only one word _'Truth'_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next day in the morning at 7:30 A.M.<em>**

Amelia, Ginny and Luna were still in the bed while Nicole was already up and was helping Mr. Granger in preparing the breakfast as Mrs. Granger was never good at cooking, a trait which Hermione inherited from her mother. And Mrs. Granger was sitting at the dining table in the kitchen.

"Aunty Jean, when would be Hermione's fiancé would be coming here?" Nicole asked.

Nicole and Amelia wanted to meet Hermione's fiancé personally before other Granger members started arriving to attend the wedding. They had asked Hermione to invite her fiancé at Granger's residence today.

"I think Hermione mentioned that Harry was going to be here 9:30." Mrs. Granger said as she tried to remember the exact time.

Nicole nodded. "So how is this Harry guy? How did Hermione met him?" Nicole asked.

"They both are childhood best friends. Mainly it's a trio including Harry, Hermione and their other best friend Ron. He is Ginny's brother. Three of them have been best friends since they were in school." Mr. Granger said as he worked on the breakfast.

"Wow. It's like best friends turning into lovers. Tell me more about Harry." Nicole said looking at her aunt expectantly.

"He's a charming young man. You could clearly see in his eyes how much he loves Hermione. He had been through some difficult times in his life and Hermione and Ron helped him to get through it. That's when he and Hermione grew closer." Mrs. Granger replied with a faraway look in her eyes.

Before Nicole could ask anything else, doorbell rang.

"I'll see who is it?" Nicole said wiping her hands as Mrs. Granger got up.

Nicole opened the door. It was Hermione.

"Hey Good morning." Hermione said with a smile and entered the house.

She looked tired but was smiling widely.

"You know your fiancé is going to come here today. And you are coming now from your night rendezvous." Nicole said looking a bit dismayed.

"Oh don't worry. He'll understand. I better go and take shower." Hermione said in hurried tone and left to go to her bedroom, leaving a puzzled Nicole behind her.

* * *

><p>By 9 everyone was ready and waiting for Harry.<p>

When doorbell rang, it was again Nicole who opened the door.

A handsome guy with red hair was standing there looking very nervous.

'He must be Harry' Nicole thought.

"Hi" Nicole said pleasantly "Please come in."

She gestured red-haired boy to enter in the house.

"Hi, where's Hermione?" he asked nervously.

"She would be here in a couple of minutes." Luna said who had just come down from Hermione's room.

"Luna" redhead said excitedly. "I didn't know you were here as well." He said.

Luna came down and kissed the boy lightly on the lips. Nicole was shocked to see her kissing Hermione's fiancé.

"What the hell is happening here?" Nicole shouted in frustration.

Ron and Luna were shocked at her outburst. Others too came out to see what the problem was.

"What happened, Nicole?" Amelia asked her twin with worried voice. She came and stood next to her winded sister and started patting her back in soothing manner.

Everyone was gathered around Nicole looking at her with worried eyes.

* * *

><p>Once they all were settled in living room comfortably Hermione asked her cousin what was wrong.<p>

"Nicole what's wrong?" Hermione asked softly.

"You, your friends. Everyone is a problem here." Nicole said exasperatingly.

"What you mean?" Hermione asked looking confused. She looked at Ginny and Luna, both of their faces mirrored her expression.

"What I mean is first you go ahead and spend your time with some other guy when you are already going to get married. Then your friend come and kisses your fiancé." Nicole said pointing towards Luna and Ron who were sitting close to each other.

Everyone looked flabbergasted at this. Mr. Granger was going to ask his daughter about this other guy. But before he could ask anything to his daughter, Hermione burst out laughing.

"I just don't believe it. I thought Ginny would have already told you everything." Hermione said in laughing voice as she looked at Ginny.

"No I didn't. It was too much fun to see their faces about what you were doing." Ginny said with amused voice.

"What are you talking about?" Amelia asked looking confused.

Just then doorbell rang again. "I think that is the answer to all your queries." Hermione said as she got up to go and open the door.

After sometime she came back with another young man following her.

Both Nicole and Amelia were shocked to see this man. It was the same bloke with whom Hermione had left the club, having same messy black hair, emerald green eyes and round spectacles.

"You invited him." Nicole said looking shocked. She was more shocked to see Hermione's fiancé getting up and hugging that guy.

"And you have no problem with your fiancé's lover?" Nicole said looking towards Ron.

Ron looked confused. "My fiancé?" He asked.

"Nicole, Amelia meet my fiancé, Harry Potter." Hermione introduced the guy who was standing behind her. She took his hand and pulled him forward.

"B…But he is the same guy with whom you left last night." Amelia said looking as shocked as her sister.

"Yeah, that was the plan." Harry said grinning at Nicole as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer.

He kissed her lightly on the lips. "She told me about your plans about having a wild night. I trust Hermione completely, though I don't appreciate it when somebody tries to push my fiancé in somebody else's arms." Harry said in amused voice.

Nicole, Amelia, Ginny and Luna turned red due to embarrassment.

"So you already knew about our plans?" Amelia asked curiously.

"No, I didn't know. I was there with some of my friends from my workplace. I was surprised to see Hermione there and we just took the advantage of the situation." Harry answered.

"But if he is your fiancé then who is he?" Nicole asked Hermione while pointing towards Ron.

"He is our best friend Ron Weasley." Harry replied. "I had asked him to join us here." He said. Ron gave a mock salute to Nicole and smiled at her.

"And he also happens to be Luna's boyfriend. That's why she kissed him." Hermione explained, while trying to control her laughter.

Finally Nicole and Amelia understood everything.

"You made a very big fool out of us." Nicole said with a smile.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Hermione." Amelia said and blushed remembering how she was fawning over Hermione's fiancé last night.

Everyone started laughing at this. "It wasn't intentional. Opportunity was just presented in front of us and it was too good to let it pass on." Ginny said with a smile.

"But I have to compliment you both for one thing though." Harry said looking towards Nicole and Amelia.

"What for?" Nicole asked looking confused.

"You finally managed to drag Hermione in a club, one thing Ron and I have been trying for so long. She is such a bookworm." Harry said with laughing voice.

Everyone again started laughing except Hermione. She got out of Harry's arms and hit him playfully on the arm.

"You are such a guy. You say it as though if its a bad thing to be a bookworm." Hermione said teasingly.

Harry just laughed more at this and again pulled Hermione in his arms. "No way. I absolutely love my bookworm and would never change her for the world even." Harry said with a loving smile which was just for Hermione.

"Ok enough of this. I am feeling hungry." Ron said.

"You are always hungry love." Luna said sweetly as she kissed Ron's cheek.

Everyone burst out laughing at this again.

"I have to agree with Ron. All the laugh this morning is making me very hungry. Let's go and eat." Mr. Granger said as he got up from his seat. Everyone nodded in agreement.

With that rest of them got up and made their way to the dining table in the kitchen for the breakfast and a very good chatting time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:- So what you think of this?Did you actually laughed after reading this? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please tell me through your reviews. I would love to know what you think.<strong>


End file.
